Fredrick Nodren
Fredrick Nodren is the son of Anna Nodren & Peter Nodren born in the town of Whitetree Theme Early Life Fred worked at his parents farm. His aspiration was to become a knight. During his free time he practiced fighting and riding his father caribou. He often organized small fighting games with the other local boys. Story At this time Fred is 17 years old. Fred saw that there was a melee tournament in his village of Whitetree. He lies about his age to enter the tournament. Fred ends up doing well in the tournament and becomes noticed by one of the knights of Whitetree, Sir Emmett Smyth. Sir Smyth offers Fred a job as a lackey, he also mentions he wants to train him to become a great fighter. Fred accepts and joins Sir Smyth's group of men. Sir Smyth and his group leave and head to Hayton to conduct business. Along the way, Sir Smyth trains Fred with his Squire Andon Karden. Sir Smyth teaches Fred how to properly use a spear. Fred impresses Sir Smyth with his quick learning abilties. Along the way they encounter a small village where bandits are currently raiding. There is a few dead villagers around and screams can be heard. Sir Smyth states it is their duty to protect citizens of the Ward. Sir Smyth hands spears to Fred and Andon command them to follow. They head to a barn two bandits come charging out. Sir Smyth stabs one in the chest with his sword and Fred runs through the other bandit with the spear. Another one approaches Smyth. Another one runs at Andon. Andon is clearly struggling and Smyth is occupied. Fred saves Andon by stabbing the bandit through the temple. They killed all the bandits and continue on their way. Fred and company arrive at Hayton. While Sir Smyth tends to political business he tells the men to head to the tavern and have a round on him. Fred and Andon get in an argument. Andon is clearly jealous of Fred. Fred and company head back to Whitetree to enter a tournament. Sir Smyth enters the jousting tournament. Fred, Andon and two other squires form a team to compete in the 4v4 team melee. They enter the tournament. Sir Smyth came in 3rd place for jousting. Fred and Andon's team makes it the final round of the melee. In the final round, Andon purposely trips Fred. Fred fights a competitor while on the ground and knocks him out while Andon and the two other squires get beaten to submission. Fred is the last one standing against three. He manages to knock out two competitors while taking several hits and then Fred is knocked out by the last competitor. While Sir Smyth is out of town for the day, Andon frames Fred for stealing jewelry. Fred is arrested and sent to the prison camp of Rodoth Isles for 2 years. Fred decides immediately he is going to escape. He makes detailed notes of the guard schedules to figure out the best window of escape all while they are forced to mine for gold. His window comes. He knocks out one the guards and heads to the to the nearby town of Gavelston with guard on his tail with a bag full of gold nuggets. He hides in a basement. A few hours later guards come into the basement and hides in a box. He evades detection for several days eating food stored inside. He then hides on ship bound for Otarin. Arrives at the Port City of Brocden'''. '''He notices that there is a massive fleet of warships parked at the city. Fred thinks there is some massive military campaign about to be launched. He buys passage on a merchant ship heading to Hayton. The merchant ship has many armed guards. The captain, Marlo Solden, states that pirate activity has risen within the last year. The ship sets sail for Hayton. One night Fred is awaken to the sound of fighting. Pirates have boarded the ship. The guards are able to hold their ground but the captain is fighting two pirates. Fred grabs a spear and using the techniques that Sir Smyth showed him he kills one pirates. Now the captain and Fred are fighting the single pirate. Fred thrust and the spear impales the pirate's leg. The captain then cuts off his head. The battle is won. Marlo Solden says he owes Fred a huge favor. Fred arrives at the city of Hayton. Using some of his gold he heads to meet his parents back in Whitetree, Not much has changed at the farm since he left. He tells his parents everything that happened, They are glad he is home and try to convince him to stay. Fred stays for a few weeks and then decides to find Andon Karden to exact revenge. Fred heads to Sir Smyth's land to find his location. He finds out that Sir Smyth and Andon are heading to Elkmore to solve some bandit problems. Fred rides to find them. They are staying at an inn in small village for the night. Fred spies on the inn and notices that Andon heads to the tavern at nighttime. Fred waits until Andon is drunk and comes outside to piss. Fred sneaks up to Andon and knocks him out with a stick. Fred ties him up and takes him to the woods far away. Fred kills Andon after he wakes up and buries his body. Fred then heads back to his home in Whitetree. Fred works at the farm for a month. And the decides to visit Sir Smyth at his property. Fred explains he was framed by the guards because they were just looking for prisoners for the very profitable mining camp, even though this is a lie. Fred then tells the rest of his story truthfully. Sir Smyth believes this then states his squire went missing. Sir Smyth thinks Andon might have gotten his throat cut for cheating at cards, Fred feigns sadness even he knew Smyth wasn't fond of his old squire. Smyth says he needs a new squire and offers the position to Fred. Fred accepts and heads home to tell his parents. They wish him luck. Some time passes and some lords of the slab Have started a rebellion against the kingdom of Taroth, claiming they independence, The Queen calls her loyal Knights and Lords to stop the rebellion which includes Sir Smyth. Fred and Sir Smyth join up with the loyalist army and head to the slab. When they arrive, the rebellion army is led by Lord Branden Carne of Slave lake and Lord Jasper Axton of Steele Lake. The army is currently besieging the town of Blackhall. They were expecting the loyalist army to attack from behind. The loyalist army starts surrounding the rebels. Sir Smyth and Fred are on the flank attempting to get behind the rebels leading a group of Ward caribou riders. The Rebels had dug a hidden spike trench around their camp. Many loyalist rider fall into the trap but after discovery every else jumps over it. Once the riders reach the rebel army the battle does not last long. The remaining rebel forces surrender as their comrades are being run down. Just as Sir Smyth thinks the battle is over an arrow from rogue archer strikes him in the back of the leg and he falls off his horse. Fred immediately runs down the archer with his mount and drives a spear through his chest and runs back to Sir Smyth. A soldier has already bandaged the wound and is dragging him to the medical tent. The fieldmen patch him up with brittlebush and let him rest. Sir Smyth passes in and out of conciseness. He tells Fred he wants to go home. Fred rides back to Sudbury with Sir Smyth on back. When they arrive. Fred checks Sir Smyth's wound. The wound seems to have healed but Smyth is still sick. Fred fears the wound was infected. Fred takes Smyth inside his manor to rest when he notices none of the villagers are outside. Fred goes to investigate and finds that the house have been looted and all the villagers are dead except for a woman who was hiding in a cellar. The woman cautiously comes out of the cellar and tells him that a group of bandits came here and killed everyone. She says one of them was wearing a bear skin on his head. Fred knows this somewhat infamous bandit Bearclaw. Fred also finds it very strange for bandits to be raiding this close to Whitetree. Fred Decides to round up some volunteers (mostly relatives of the slaughtered villagers) to find Bearclaw and his men and kill them. They Gather at night time to find the bandit camp. They spread out in different directions and then agree to meet back at midnight. Fred finds nothing and heads back. One of the villagers found the camp and 13 bandits and Bearclaw. The villager said thier camp site was surrounded by cliffs with only one exit. Fred plans they will head in with a spearwall formation on the exit and kill the bandits one by one. They arrive at the bandit camp with the cover of darkness. They form a spearwall and kill a few sleeping bandits. The rest of them try to form a line but its to late as they are already backed up to the cliff face. The bandits fall to the spears. Bearclaw is the last one standing. Fred demands to know why he attacked Sir Smyths villagers. Bearclaw refuse to answer and Fred spears him in the leg. Fred asks again and says he wont kill him if he answers. Bearclaw Says Lord Alin Karden of Elkmore hired him to attack the village. He said didnt ask questions why but Bearclaw thinks it has to do with his son Andon Karden, the squire. Fred motions the villagers to Bearclaw and begins to rummage through the bandits ill gotten gains. Fred finds a beautiful damascus sword. The villagers take turns stabbing bearclaw until he is dead. Fred and the villagers are heading back to Whitetree When they notice a presence behind them. They are suddenly surrounded by 3 wolves and a bear. Their eyes all appear to have a green glow. Fred orders the men to form a circle with their spears facing outwards. The wolves begin to attack and they manage to catch one of the villagers by the throat killing them. Then the bear charges but fred and four men aim their spears and stab the bear. While the bear is weakened is keeps charging and swipes at one of the men hitting him the leg. The rest of the men stab the bear and it finally dies. The wolves run off. The green glow fades from the bears eyes. Fred notes that no normal bear is that strong and it has something to do with the green eyes. The villagers head home and Fred goes back to Sir Smyth's manor. Fred tells Smyth tells about Lord Alin hiring Bearclaw to murder his villagers and possibly attempt to kill Smyth himself as revenge for letting his son, Andon be killed. At this point Fred never plans to tell Sir Smyth or anyone else that he killed Andon. Fred Asks what they should do next against Lord Alin. Within the next week, Smyth's infection fade and he returns to fighting shape, thanks to the brittlebush. Talk of war is spreading. The War for the West has just concluded in Otarin and the new nation of Otarin has been sending offers of acceptance of surrender to the realm of Taroth